Son Goku
Son Goku: Is a member of the Black Widow Pirates serving as the personal Punisher for the Yonko Daddy L. Legs and answers directly to her alone. His role is to seek out and destroy anyone who goes against or turns on Legs. He was also the recent ruler and king of the alone island of in the where he lived in seclusion with the beasts of the island that he ruled over as the King of the Beasts. He is an Devil Fruit user who ate the Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Humandrill that allows him to turn into a giant . Appearance Goku is a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair with a strain dangling over his forehead and golden eyes. His eyebrows appears rather bushy and maintains a straight line over his eyes. He has a well in doubt chiseled chin and muscular neck. He maintains a cold, serious demeanor on his face with his viscous eyes showing his cruelty to the world. He has scars scattered around his body demonstrating his many participation in dangerous battles. His clothing consist of a black robe shirt with a hood on with a red under shirt and a dark red cloth tied around his waste. He wears dark red pants matching the cloth tied on his waste and black boots with his pants tucked into it with a red bottom. He finishes his style with black, open finger gloves on both hands. He wears the mark of his signature crew of the Black Widow Pirates on the back of his robe shirt. Due to Goku's mastery of his Awaken Devil Fruit, he maintains his overall appearance in a partial hybrid form which keeps his body in a primate-like state which mainly consists of dark red fur around his upper body but keeps his chest normal which is the sign that tells if hes in his half hybrid state or not and he has a matching dark red tail. Although he covers his fur under his clothes he leaves his tail out waving around in the open. Because he maintains his appearance in this partial hybrid form, his human form remains unseen. Considering how long it has been its most likely his human form has long been forgotten. Personality Goku behaves in a serious and aggressive tone. Maintaining a calm composure while showing a hint of aggression in his face. He shows apathy to Relationship Daddy L. Legs Abilities and Powers Goku is a powerful and strong warrior, capable of overwhelming the monstrous beasts of without effort at all and becoming the next ruler of the island after the previous . As a member of the Yokai, Goku serves as personal member of Daddy L. Legs own pirate crew an extremely powerful and strong fighter with immense potential and therefore listens and obeys only to her and has authority over many Black Widow Pirates and being one of the crew's top fighters only after the First Mate Kosaka Isshin and Legs herself. Physical Abilities Goku possesses unrivaled super monstrous human strength. His strength is capable of causing devastating blows with every punch that can upend the earth causing massive destruction in his wake. The amount of force he uses in his attacks sends out massive shock waves that can be felt throughout the battle field, blowing away everything and everyone around them with each attack. His sheer strength is capable of delivering destructive blows capable of smashing an entire battle ship apart with one punch without the assistance of his Devil Fruit power. His monstrous strength also seeps into his combat to deliver devastating blows capable of breaking bones, rupture organs, or kill with a single strike against his enemies depending on how much effort he puts into it. He is even able to catch and throw heavily iron cannon balls as if they were softballs but throw them much faster than any cannon can fire. Even his tail is strong enough to entangle his enemy in a strong hold and can even snap a mans neck with relative ease. This strength allows him to leap at accelerated speed, upending the ground he leaped from greatly and reach his target before they have a chance to do anything else. His endurance and durability is just as remarkable, capable of taking continuous and deadly assaults with hardly any injury Goku possesses tremendous speed, agility, and reflexes to match his strength and endurance. Having the attributes of a primate gives Monkey Fist Kenpo Is a form of martial arts that he developed through the ability of his Devil Fruit. Upon the use of his Devil Fruit's ability to watch and imitate any fighting style he witness from his target he is able to then use his newly learned trait and combine it with various types of fighting style he's imitated through the ages in order to strength the power of his combat prowess Devil Fruit Son Goku has eaten the Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Humandrill, a -type , which allows him to turn into a gigantic gorilla. Once he transforms he grows incredibly in size and tenfold in strength while drastically changing in appearance as he grows brown fur all over his body and his muscles increase tenfold. While in his beast form he has a vaguely humanoid look and at times can walk upright in an anthropomorphic manner. While in his beast form state he generally gains an aggressive beastly attitude resembling an actual beast enabling him from being less communicating then he already is while maintaining self control over his monstrous state This transformation gives him a massive power boost to his already monstrous strength, his beast form will give him a sever leap of monstrous strength making him nearly unparalleled in terms of physical strength, which is how he was able to easily conquer the island of and became the King of the Beasts by ruling over the other powerful beasts that lives on the island. given his immense size of his beast form, Son Goku, is easily capable of reducing a substantially sized area to rubble by simply landing on top of it and is able to reduce an entire landscape by simply roar by blowing on the land with enough wind force to break it apart. As a Humandrill, Goku is able to watch and imitate any trait he witness from his target. Because of this he is able to learn and replicate his opponents fighting style instantly and combine it with his monstrous strength. Once he has learned his opponents fighting style Goku's mastery of his Devil Fruit is so advanced that he was able to awaken his powers, being able to attain the ability to be stronger, faster and tougher than normal. This also includes faster recovery time, which functions involuntarily even when the user is unconscious. This relates to his extraordinary physical strength, whether this is the example of his strength or an added power is unclear. Although Awakened Zoan fruit users have been known to shown no sign of complex thought, seemingly acting out on instinct and power, Goku however, after extensive training on Rusukaina, has gained the ability to keep control of himself and use his instinct and power to his own advantage when he goes on a rampage. Haki Armament Haki Goku is highly skilled in which he uses to darken his body (or parts of it) and harden it. This protects him from lethal attacks while also be used to augment his own physical attacks. History Trivia *This name of Son Goku is from the idea of the mythical figure Son Goku also known as the Monkey King and not the main character of DBZ *His theme is based around the similarities of King Kong while also the based on the saying "monkey see monkey do" Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:King Category:Black Widow Pirates Category:Calm Belt Characters Category:Rusukaina Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users